


¿Amigos?

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Rutting, Sexual Experimentation, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis y Zayn son amigos que beben, fuman y hacen skate juntos.<br/>Sinceramente, solo era cuestión de tiempo que empezaran a experimentar un poquito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Such Bros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165512) by [embro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro). 



 

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que... hay algo que te estás perdiendo?

 

—¿En relación a qué, exactamente? —preguntó Louis, y rodó sobre su estómago para poder llegar mejor a las patatas fritas.

 

A pesar de encontrarse en una fiesta, Zayn y él estaban encerrados en una habitación juntos, tumbados en una cama de matrimonio con un cuenco de Doritos y un pack de seis cervezas colocados entre ellos.

 

A Louis le gustaría decir que esto era un hecho aislado, que por lo general, su mejor amigo y él eran sociables, bailaban y se enrollaban con gente, pero siempre terminaban en algún lugar tranquilo. A veces, con otras personas, pero solo en raras ocasiones.

 

Zayn aún no había dicho nada, así que Louis le pellizcó la cadera y le preguntó:

 

—¿Quieres que vayamos por ahí?

 

—¿Por ahí adónde?

 

—Pues, donde está todo el mundo.

 

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso?

 

Probablemente había algo un poco extraño en lo feliz que eso hizo sentir a Louis, la absoluta repulsión que que le habían provocado sus palabras a Zayn con la mera sugerencia de que podrían estar en otro lugar. Pero a Louis no le importaba, y en su lugar, volvió a girar sobre sí mismo para quedar tumbado boca arriba de nuevo.

 

Louis tenía apoyada la cabeza en la almohada en la cabecera de la cama, y los pies de Zayn, con calcetines, estaban a su lado, así que Louis le dio un tirón a uno de sus dedos del pie, lo que hizo que el otro chico se incorporara, apoyándose sobre sus codos. Levantó una ceja, y Louis se encogió de hombros.

 

—Si sientes que te estás perdiendo algo, únete a la fiesta.

 

Zayn gruñó y se dejó caer en la cama.

 

—Sea lo que sea lo que me falta, estoy seguro de que no es eso.

 

—¿Te ha dado Harry algo muy fuerte para que te tomaras? Estás hablando estupideces.

 

Zayn levantó el porro que sostenía entre los dedos y lo observó mientras se quemaba lentamente.

 

—No creo. Y no estoy diciendo estupideces —añadió, y dio una calada antes de pasárselo a Louis—. Solo digo que... ¿Nunca sientes que te falta algo? ¿Qué hay más cosas en la vida?

 

Louis intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reírse, así que el sonido que le salió fue una especie de híbrido entre una risita y un resoplido.

 

—¿Te refieres a algo más que beber y fumar hasta que no podemos ni ver? Lo dudo.

 

—Joder, olvídalo —suspiró Zayn y se sentó correctamente. Louis hizo lo mismo, porque era raro tener a Zayn cerniéndose sobre él de aquella forma. Estaba sentándose a estilo indio cuando Zayn murmuró—: No solo bebemos y fumamos. También hacemos skate. Y vamos a la universidad.

 

—Más bien poco —se rió Louis, y le pasó el porro de nuevo a Zayn—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuimos...?

 

—Ayer.

 

—¿... y nos quedamos a una clase entera?

 

—Oh —gruñó Zayn, y levantó las manos para pasárselas por la cara. Louis se quedó pillado durante un momento mirando como sus dedos arañaban suavemente su barba oscura, pero lo atribuyó a la hierba que estaban fumando. Cosas como esa pasaban siempre cuando fumaban; los dedos de Zayn y todo lo demás que hacía, se convertían en algo mucho más notable—. Quizás hace dos semanas, para esa clase de Psicología sobre sexualidad.

 

Louis asintió lentamente, porque, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Había estado totalmente incómodo durante toda la clase, escuchando la charla sobre teorías detrás de la homosexualidad y la bisexualidad y un millón de otras cosas sobre las que nunca había oído nada al respecto. Nunca había entendido por qué las cosas podían ser como en realidad eran, sin ninguna explicación ni etiquetas o hipótesis sobre dónde cada persona metía la polla.

 

—Me gustó la clase —dijo Zayn, arrugando el gesto, obviamente pensando mucho—. Fue interesante oír hablar de esas cosas. Como de... la próstata. Ni siquiera sabía para qué servía. No es exactamente algo que te enseñen en el colegio.

 

—No quieren exactamente alentar a los niños a que se metan cosas por el culo, ¿verdad? —se burló Louis, y Zayn le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

 

Louis pestañeó, e intentó ignorar el calor que se estaba trasladando a sus mejillas, porque Zayn lo estaba mirando expectante.

 

—¿Hacer el qué?

 

—Ya sabes. —Zayn puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Meterte los dedos?

 

Louis tosió, atragantándose con su propia saliva, y Zayn sonrió.

 

—Lo has hecho, ¿verdad? ¿Qué se siente?

 

—No lo sé. Está bien, supongo.

 

—¿Fue con tus dedos o con los de otra persona?

 

La forma en la que Zayn lo miraba tenía a Louis totalmente inquieto en la cama, aunque estuviera con las piernas cruzadas y sus rodillas formaran una barrera entre él y Zayn . Los ojos de Zayn estaban encendidos, como si estuviera emocionado por escuchar cosas sobre el culo de Louis, lo que hacía que sus entrañas se retorciesen.

 

—Los de otra persona. Una ex, mientras me la estaba chupando.

 

—¿Hizo que fuera mejor?

 

—Sí —murmuró Louis, y habría jurado que Zayn estaba cada vez más cerca—. Esto... es un poco gay, ¿no?

 

Zayn se encogió de hombros.

 

—Hablamos de sexo siempre, solo porque sea de algo de tu culo, no lo hace gay. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo lo gay? No le hace daño a nadie. —Ahora, Zayn estaba sonriendo, de esa manera tan encantadoramente retorcida que había ido perfeccionando.

 

—Supongo. ¿Es que tienes curiosidad? —bromeó Louis, y Zayn se encogió de hombros.

 

—A lo mejor. No me importaría darle una oportunidad a un chico. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ello?

 

El aire de la habitación se había vuelto más espeso, o por lo menos, así lo parecía; cada vez le resultaba más difícil respirar. Zayn lo estaba mirando, con los ojos asaltando inquebrantablemente las defensas de Louis. Como si pudiera leerle la mente.

 

—Yo... ¿sí?

 

Porque sí que lo había hecho, para ser sincero, unas cuantas veces. Cuando sentía los dedos de Zayn al rededor de su muñeca, o cuando miraba cómo Zayn se agachaba para recoger su skate...

 

Zayn asintió y sonrió como si ya hubiera sabido la respuesta.

 

—Así que, ¿quieres?

 

—¿Qué? —Louis se atragantó de nuevo, y le quitó el porro a Zayn, porque era obvio que ya había tenido suficiente.

 

Zayn esperó hasta que Louis diera una calada para preguntar:

 

—¿Quieres darle una oportunidad conmigo?

 

Lo que hizo que Louis se pusiera a toser mientras decía:

 

—¿Una oportunidad a qué?

 

—Cosas. ¿Quieres que nos enrollemos?

 

—Zayn, ¿pero qué cojones dices?

 

Se encogió de hombros, como si la posibilidad de arruinar su amistad no se le hubiera ocurrido.

 

Lo que hizo que Louis pensase que tampoco era algo muy importante. Solo lo sería si él hacía que lo fuera, así que quizás si actuaba con normalidad como Zayn, entonces, no sería tan raro.

 

—¿Quieres que nos enrollemos? —preguntó, en caso de que su amigo le estuviera tomando el pelo.

 

—Sí.

 

—Vale —dijo Louis con inseguridad, y Zayn sonrió.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Sí —repitió, y en cuestión de segundo ya tenía los labios de Zayn sobre los suyos.

 

Fue algo tan repentino que Louis se cayó hacia atrás en la cama y Zayn simplemente lo siguió.

 

Sus labios estaban secos, y su barba estaba irritando su barbilla, pero no era exactamente desagradable. En realidad, era todo lo contrario. Incluso cuando Louis abrió la boca un poco y Zayn metió la lengua dentro y todo lo que pudo saborear fue cerveza y humo, aun así era bueno. El sabor era totalmente de Zayn y el ritmo era duro, no había nada de femenino en ello, y estaba haciendo que se pusiera cachondo.

 

Así que cuando Zayn empezó a retroceder, Louis se encontró a sí mismo siguiéndole hasta que Zayn empujó sus hombros hasta que se quedó de nuevo tumbado contra la almohada.

 

Zayn lo estaba mirando, con los ojos aparentemente incapaces de pararse en un punto en concreto; fijándose sobre su pecho que se movía rápidamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sus labios enrojecidos. Louis se fijó también en él, en cómo los muslos de Zayn estaban a cada lado de sus caderas, pero por alguna razón, ya no estaban en contacto.

 

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Louis, y los ojos de Zayn se movieron hasta encontrarse otra vez con los suyos.

 

—Eres bueno. —Sonrió, y dejó caer su trasero, de forma que ahora estaba sentado sobre los muslos de Louis—. ¿Qué piensas tú?

 

—Sí. Es diferente, pero está bien. Pero creo que me vas a raspar entero con la barba.

 

Zayn se rió, y rascó la barba de tres días de Louis.

 

—Lo mismo te digo. Voy a hacerlo de nuevo, ¿vale?

 

—Sí, joder, sí. —Louis puso los ojos en blanco, y esta vez, cuando Zayn se inclinó, él le puso una mano en la nuca para retenerlo. Zayn hizo lo mismo, enredando los dedos en el pelo de Louis, y giró la cabeza un poco para que sus labios encajaran a la perfección.

 

Entonces Zayn se retiró de nuevo, y Louis se quejó:

 

—¿Y ahora qué?

 

—Creo que la principal diferencia es que puedo ser duro, ¿sabes? Como... —Zayn le tiró del pelo a Louis hasta que murmuró—: así.

 

—¿Sí? ¿Así? —gruñó Louis, y clavó los dedos en la parte posterior del cuello de Zayn hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para pasarle la lengua por la boca y morderle el labio inferior.

 

Lo que hizo que Zayn se moviera sobre Louis, y gimiera:

 

—Joder. Había olvidado que estaría ahí.

 

—¿El qué? —soltó Louis sin aliento, moviendo las manos hacia abajo hasta agarrarle el culo a Zayn, porque la fricción lo hacía sentirse increíble.

 

—Que estás un poco duro. Se siente bien —dijo Zayn. Luego su boca encontró la de Louis y se volvieron a besar otra vez, aunque más rápido y fuerte que antes. Las caderas de Zayn se estaban moviendo de una forma frenética, y sus manos serpenteaban por el torso de Louis hasta meterlas por debajo de su camiseta, empujándola hasta que quedó bajo sus brazos—. Quítatela. —La voz le había salido gutural, como una orden, y joder, Louis lo sintió directamente en la polla.

 

Tiró de su camiseta hasta quitársela, e hizo lo mismo con la de Zayn, antes de volver a acostarse en la cama. Zayn solo se dedicaba a mirar el pecho desnudo de Louis, lo que hizo que Louis moviera los brazos para cubrirse un poco.

 

Zayn le agarró de los antebrazos y gruñó:

 

—No hagas eso.

 

—¿Te esperabas unas tetas? —bromeó Louis; bueno, lo intentó, pero el humor se vio arruinado cuando la voz se le quebró.

 

Aun así, Zayn sonrió, antes de inclinarse para lamer una línea desde el ombligo de Louis hasta su pezón izquierdo, para empezar a chuparlo.

 

—Joder. —Louis se estremeció, y sintió los labios de Zayn sonriendo sobre su piel—. Me gusta. No... no me lo esperaba.

 

—¿Nunca te han chupado los pezones, Lou? —Zayn se rió, y Louis le dio una colleja. Pero dejó su mano ahí para que Zayn no se apartara.

 

—¿Alguien te los ha chupado a ti, entonces?

 

—Sí. Hubo una chica que estaba muy obsesionada con mi piercing. Podía hacer muchas cosas con la lengua.

 

Ese recuerdo hizo que Louis empujara a Zayn contra la cama, juntando sus caderas.

 

—Siempre me dicen que soy bueno con la lengua —dijo, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo hasta que Zayn sonrió.

 

—Pues venga.

 

Así que Louis lo hizo, poniendo sus labios alrededor del pezón de Zayn, chupándolo ligeramente. Movió la lengua y comenzó a juguetear con la punta, alternando entre lamer con cuidado y chupar con fuerza, antes de rodear el pezón con los dientes, tirando suavemente de él.

 

—Joder —dijo Zayn con voz ronca, moviendo su cadera contra el muslo de Louis—. ¿Cómo de lejos vamos a llegar, tío? ¿Vamos a corrernos, verdad?

 

Louis besó las alas tatuadas bajo las clavículas de Zayn, luego las palabras a los largo de sus costillas, luego, lamió el corazón de la cadera y miró hacia arriba a Zayn, por debajo de sus pestañas antes de empezar a chuparle la piel. Zayn lo estaba mirando con las cejas arqueadas, arañando el cuero cabelludo de Louis.

 

—¿Cómo de lejos quieres que llegue?

 

—Joder, Louis —gimió Zayn otra vez, como si fuera lo único capaz de decir; como si fuera la única cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Los músculos de su estómago estaban tensos a centímetros de los ojos de Louis, vio como de cachondo se estaba poniendo su amigo, y de repente, ver a su amigo totalmente hecho polvo se convirtió en algo crucial. Así que cuando Zayn gruño—: Hasta el puto final. —Louis no dudó en bajarle los pantalones para sacarle la polla de ellos.

 

La punta estaba llena de líquido seminal cuando Louis envolvió los dedos alrededor de ella. Era diferente a la suya; más larga, pero más fina, la piel suave y el pelo más oscuro y grueso en la base.

 

Louis movió su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente, para conseguir que lo sintiera bien, con cuidado de no ir demasiado rápido cuando estaba tan seco.

 

—¿Tienes lubricante o algo así?

 

—Nah. Mierda, solo... usa tu saliva. Ni siquiera me importa ahora.

 

Louis pasó el pulgar sobre la punta, recogiendo un poco de líquido seminal antes de extenderlo sobre la longitud de Zayn, pero aún no era suficiente.

 

—A la mierda —gruñó Louis y comenzó a lamer el tronco de la polla de Zayn.

 

Zayn levantó las caderas ante la inesperada sensación de su lengua, y Louis estuvo contento por no haberla tenido metida en la boca cuando ocurrió.

 

—Mierda, Lou. No me refería exactamente a eso con lo de que utilizaras tu saliva, pero... también vale.

 

Louis le sonrió, por cómo de trabajosa se estaba volviendo la respiración de su amigo, antes de envolver sus labios alrededor de la punta de la polla de Zayn y empezar a chupársela.

 

Zayn soltó un suspiro, aunque esta vez Louis estaba sujetando con las manos las caderas de Zayn para que no pudiera levantarlas y no le hiciera daño en la garganta. Sí, Louis se atragantó un poco, pero no mucho. Era bastante sexy, en realidad.

 

—Mierda, joder, mierda —gruñó Zayn, mientras Louis empezaba a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo. Soltó uno de los lados de la cadera de Zayn para poder envolver con la mano la base del pene y tirar para arriba hasta que su dedo pulgar e índice se encontraron con sus labios.

 

Utilizó su lengua para trazar patrones en la parte inferior, y chupar el agujerito de la punta cuando estaba lo suficientemente arriba. Movió su otra mano hasta los testículos de Zayn, y luego la trasladó hasta meterse un dedo en la boca junto con la polla de su amigo y chuparlo hasta que estaba prácticamente chorreando de saliva.

 

Louis se apartó con un sonido mojado y preguntó con voz grave:

 

—¿Quieres probar que te meta los dedos ahora?

 

—Sí, vale. Pero te juro que me voy a correr pronto, así que hazlo rápido.

 

—No querrás que sea rápido —se rió Louis, y pasó el dedo por encima del agujero de Zayn. Luego, lo deslizó dentro al mismo tiempo que se metía su polla en la boca para chuparla.

 

—Joder, es raro —gruñó Zayn, y Louis levantó la vista para mirarle a los ojos, pero los tenía fuertemente cerrados.

 

Así que Louis movió el dedo de dentro hacia afuera, doblándolo hacia arriba como lo recordaba, y se detuvo cuando Zayn se removió.

 

—Woah.

 

Louis movió la punta del dedo un poco, y Zayn dio otra sacudida.

 

—Joder, ahí. No te muevas —dijo Zayn, así que Louis se quedó quieto, y Zayn soltó—: No, muévete. Quiero decir, que no te muevas de ese punto. Se siente... joder.

 

Ahora, Louis estaba acariciando ese lugar, casi tan implacablemente como su lengua lo hacía con la punta de la polla de Zayn, hasta que este empezó a descargar su orgasmo dentro de la boca de Louis.

 

Louis se apartó rápidamente, haciendo que se le cayera corrida sobre la barbilla y la garganta.

 

—Lo siento. —Zayn se echó a reír, y Louis le golpeó el estómago.

 

—Capullo.

 

—Pero... joder. Ha sido una puta locura. Deberías de plantearte ganar dinero con esto.

 

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y se arrastró sobre el cuerpo de Zayn para besarlo.

 

Cuando Zayn empezó a saborearse a sí mismo en la boca de Louis, este se quejó con un ruido ronco y se echó hacia atrás.

 

—¿Sabes? Me estoy muriendo. ¿Vas a tocarme o qué?

 

—¿Quieres la cosa del... culo, también?

 

Louis rodó hasta quedar boca arriba y Zayn se subió sobre él. Era como habían empezado todo esto, Zayn entre sus muslos, aunque esta vez, Zayn tenía menos ropa.

 

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que buscar?

 

—La próstata.

 

—Sí, pero ¿sabes dónde tienes que buscarla?

 

—Está como... un poco hacia arriba, ¿no?

 

—Quiero que hagas otra cosa —sugirió Louis, y Zayn inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

 

—Soy tooodo oídos.

 

—No creo que me vaya a llevar mucho tiempo correrme.

 

—¿Así que...?

 

—Así que, ¿podrías solo... moverte un poco?

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Louis sintió como se le encendían las mejillas, sorprendido de que entre todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, esto fuera lo que daba vergüenza.

 

—Pues... como... ¿lo qué estábamos haciendo antes? ¿Cuando estabas rozándote contra mí?

 

—¿Quieres follarte mi muslo?

 

—Sí, supongo —murmuró Louis, y Zayn frunció el ceño.

 

—Pero quiero intentar chupártela hasta que te corras.

 

—¿La próxima vez?

 

La cara de Zayn se iluminó ante ese comentario.

 

—¿Enserio?

 

—Sí, si quieres.

 

—Vale, sí. ¿Así que ahora solo quieres rozar?

 

—Sí. Y... bueno, los besos también estaban bien.

 

—Sí.

 

—Joder. Sí, ¿vale? —gruñó Louis, porque Zayn estaba sonriéndole, moviendo el culo un poquito sobre los muslos de Louis.

 

—Vale, tío, no te mosquees —se rió Zayn, y se tumbó, de forma en que su pecho quedó contra el de Louis y sus muslos se deslizaron entre sus piernas. Luego, sacudió un poco la pierna, y se frotó contra la tela de los vaqueros de Louis.

 

—¿Quieres quitarte los pantalones?

 

—Sí —gruñó Louis porque tenía el pene tan empalmado contra la entrepierna de los pantalones que la sensación lo estaba matando.

 

Así que Zayn le desabrochó el botón, le bajó la bragueta y tiró de sus pantalones ajustados hasta que llegó al final.

 

—Joder, tienes un buen culo.

 

—¡Eh!

 

—¿Que? —sonrió Zayn y le apretó las nalgas—. Y unos muslos muy sexys. Tenemos que probar lo de follar muslos. Cuando tengamos lubricante.

 

—Vale, solo... haz algo, ¿vale?

 

Zayn volvió a deslizarse por el cuerpo de Louis, hacia arriba y le besó por debajo de la mandíbula.

 

—¿Eso es un sí, entonces? Porque voy a recordarlo.

 

—Llevo al borde una eternidad, Malik. Será mejor que hagas algo de una puta vez o no vas a conseguir nunca estar cerca de mi culo.

 

—Vale. —Zayn puso los ojos en blanco, y mordió el labio inferior de Louis. Cuando Louis abrió la boca para protestar, Zayn deslizó su lengua dentro y empezó a empujar sus caderas contra Louis, meciendo su pierna contra la polla de Louis hasta que el chico mayor comenzó a gemir.

 

Louis se impulsó contra Zayn, cuando este movía la cadera, y le rodeó el cuerpo con el brazo para apretarlo más contra él.

 

Entonces, los besos de Zayn comenzaron a ser más duros.

 

Una mano le tiraba del pelo y la otra agarraba su mandíbula tan fuerte que pensaba que los dedos le iban a causar moratones, y, joder, a Louis le encantaba; le encantaba como Zayn se apretaba contra él, aplastándolo contra el colchón, como sus dientes se clavaban en sus labios cuando la abría para dejar escapar un grito sordo.

 

Y como, a pesar de que Louis había empezado a correrse entre sus cuerpos, Zayn no paró de mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás hasta que Louis gimió contra su boca.

 

Él aún trataba de aspirar oxígeno cuando Zayn se quitó de encima y gruñó:

 

—Joder.

 

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa? —preguntó Louis con una sonrisa en los labios, y Zayn se la devolvió.

 

—Sí, como tú, ¿no? «Oh, joder, Zayn, joooooder» —le imitó Zayn, y Louis puso una mueca, porque no recordaba haber dicho eso—. Ha sido una puta pasada, la verdad. Tienes que probar lo de la próstata la próxima vez.

 

—Primero tendrás que conseguir lubricante, no vas a acercarte a mi culo sin él, sin importar lo desesperado que estés por hacerlo.

 

Zayn se rió mientras se incorporaba sobre los codos, aunque se detuvo cuando se fijó en sus cuerpos desnudos, cubiertos con una mezcla de sudor y semen.

 

—Deberíamos de limpiarnos. Seguramente esta sea la habitación donde duerme la abuela de Niall cuando viene de visita.

 

—Eso es asqueroso —dijo Louis, y se levantó de la cama para coger sus pantalones, que se habían caído al suelo. Excepto que no eran los suyos, sino los de Zayn, así que se los tiró a su amigo para buscar los suyos.

 

—Eh, me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Louis, mientras levantaba el edredón para ver si sus vaqueros se las habían ingeniado para colarse por debajo.

 

—Están a los pies de la cama —señaló Zayn, para luego empezar a ponerse sus pantalones—. Bueno, como decía, me acabo de dar cuenta de que me has metido un dedo en el culo.

 

Louis se detuvo, y levantó una ceja, mirando a Zayn.

 

—¿Sí...? —gruñó él, porque no estaba muy seguro de adónde quería Zayn ir a parar y no quería decir nada que pudiera arrepentirse después. Como, sí, habían hablado de próximas veces, pero había sido mientras lo estaban haciendo.

 

—Es un poco raro, ¿no? Me has metido un dedo.

 

—Sí, y te ha gustado.

 

—Bueno, obviamente. Ha estado increíble, joder. Vas a tener que enseñarme a chuparla, porque eres muy bueno. Tengo que ser relativamente bueno cuando te devuelva el favor.

 

Eso hizo que Louis se sonrojara, la admiración flagrante de Zayn, sobre todo considerando que hablaba sobre lo bien que le había chupado la polla.

 

—Así que, ¿habrá una próxima vez?

 

Zayn se encogió de hombros, y se puso la camiseta.

 

—Me encantaría si tu quieres. De verdad que quiero meterte los dedos.

 

Louis tosió, y se sentó a los pies de la cama para ponerse los pantalones. Cuando los hubo abrochado, se pasó una mano por el pelo para peinarse un poco; para mejorar las partes por las que estaba sudado y pegado a su frente.

 

—¿Quieres que salgamos?

 

—¿Cómo en una cita? —sonrió Zayn, y Louis fue hasta él para golpearle el muslo.

 

—Quiero decir de la habitación, idiota. Todavía están de fiesta ahí fuera, por lo que he oído.

 

Zayn frunció los labios, y Louis tomó su silencio como la oportunidad perfecta para ponerse la camiseta.

 

—Todavía nos quedan unas cuantas cervezas, y no hemos terminado el porro. Quizás podamos hacerlo aquí —dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Louis asintió.

 

Volvió de nuevo a la cama con Zayn, acomodándose contra la cabecera, mientras observaba a su amigo recoger el porro de la mesita de noche para encenderlo otra vez. Lo vio inhalar y lo cogió cuando Zayn se lo ofreció.

 

Se sorprendió por lo normal que se sentía, considerando lo que acababan de hacer; estar fumando con Zayn después de correrse sobre su estómago.

 

Fue por eso por lo que se asustó cuando Zayn se inclinó para darle un beso, dejando salir el humo entre sus bocas.

 

—Creo que lo he encontrado —murmuró Zayn, y mordió el labio de Louis cuando vio que no le decía nada.

 

—¿Encontrado el qué? —preguntó, para que Zayn empezase a succionarle la lengua.

 

—Lo que me estaba perdiendo.

 

—Si dices que soy yo, no te daré nunca acceso a mi culo.

 

Zayn frunció el ceño, y se echó para atrás.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—¡Me cago en la puta! ¿Ibas a decirme a mí, no es así? —se burló Louis, y fue el turno de Zayn de pellizcarle.

 

—Más bien tu boca y tus dedos —murmuró Zayn, que parecía un poco herido.

 

Así que Louis sonrió y tomó una calada ante de presionar sus labios contra los de Zayn, para echarle el humo.

 

Por suerte, Zayn captó la indirecta, y aspiró el humo.

 

—Eso es muy dulce. Supongo que aún puedes tocarme el culo. Y chupármela, si quieres.

 

—¿Sí? —Zayn sonrió, y se subió al regazo de Louis.

 

—¡Aún no, tío! No se tú, pero yo necesito un tiempo para descansar.

 

Entonces, Zayn se bajó de su regazo para sentarse a su lado en la cama, y se agachó para recoger una cerveza. Le puso una lata a Louis en las manos, y luego se acomodó a su lado y dio un trago.

 

Louis lo observaba, Zayn parecía muy en paz consigo mismo, y le dio un trago a su propia cerveza.

 

—¿De verdad que todo va a ser normal entre nosotros?

 

Eso hizo que Zayn mirase hacia a él y se encogiera de hombros.

 

—Pues claro. Siempre lo hacemos todo juntos, era solo cuestión de tiempo que pasase algo entre nosotros.

 

—Supongo.

 

—No te preocupes, colega, va a ser como siempre. Todavía te voy a dar palizas a la Xbox, y tú todavía serás mejor que yo en skate. Todavía iremos a clase y nos marcharemos a la mitad para fumarnos un porro detrás del edificio W. Solo que tal vez ahora, podamos compartir batidos y cogernos de la mano y llamarnos por teléfono en vez de mandarnos mensajes y tener una de esas despedidas de «no, cuelga tú» que reafirmen nuestra relación.

 

—Eres un puto idiota —se rió Louis, y Zayn sonrió de vuelta.

 

Y suspiró, largo y fuerte.

 

—Pero soy tu puto idiota —dijo Zayn, con lo que se ganó otro pequeño puñetazo por parte de su mejor amigo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

—Voy a morir solo.

 

Louis ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Zayn; simplemente alargó el brazo para cogerle de la mano el porro que estaban compartiendo.

 

—¿Tienes otra crisis existencial?

 

Desde donde Louis se encontraba en el suelo, solo podía ver a Zayn de reojo. Su amigo estaba girándose para quedarse de costado y mirar desde la cama a su amigo tendido sobre la alfombra. Aunque Louis aún no había fijado sus ojos en él. Incluso cuando la intensa mirada de Zayn empezó a quemarle, Louis solo se dedicó a cerrar los ojos.

 

Zayn se aclaró la garganta.

 

—Es solo que... no me veo teniendo una mujer e hijos, ni ninguna de esas cosas.

 

—¿Quieres formar una familia?

 

—Sí, claro —contestó Zayn.

 

—Bueno, pues entoces la tendrás.

 

—¿Enserio?

 

Louis levantó el brazó, el porro sujeto entre su índice y el pulgar, y cuando Zayn por fin lo cogió, murmuró:

 

—Sí.

 

El silencio los embargó durante un momento. Bueno, tan en silencio como se podía estar en una casa en la que había una fiesta; se oía el ruido ensordecedor del bajo, y los ocasionales gritos de los invitados borrachos de Niall; pero la habitación que se habían conseguido era tranquila. Confortable incluso. De esa forma perfecta que a Louis le dejaba tiempo para pensar un poco y descansar con los ojos cerrados.

 

Y eso fue lo que estuvo haciendo durante un total de doce segundos, antes de que Zayn le pegara en el brazo para preguntarle:

 

—¿Qué piensas de esto?

 

Louis abrió los ojos para ver la pantalla del teléfono móvil de Zayn justo delante de su cara, con un video reproduciéndose en ella.

 

—¿Pero qué cojones...? —chilló Louis, empujándolo con una mano, usando la otra para sentarse.

 

Zayn volvió a mirar su teléfono, frunciendo el ceño un poco y dijo:

 

—¿Cómo crees que se sentirá?

 

—¡No tengo ni puta idea, Zayn! Nunca he tenido una lengua metida en el culo, ¿vale?

 

—Quiero decir —continuó Zayn, aparentemente ajeno al alucinado Louis, con los ojos clavados en el móvil—, no hay ningún botón mágico ahí abajo, los culos no tienen un clítoris, así que, ¿por qué estos tíos lo están disfrutando tanto?

 

—Porque es porno, colega, ¡les pagan para que les guste!

 

—Lo he buscado en Google también, y un montón de chicos dicen que está bien. Incluso sé cómo hacerlo si quieres darle una oportunidad.

 

Eso hizo que Louis abriera los ojos de par en par. No pudo conseguir articular palabra por culpa del shock. Nunca habían ido más lejos de las mamadas y las pajas, y solo la mitad de las veces habían acabado metiéndose los dedos... la mayoría de las veces solo se enrollaban mientras se rozaban el uno contra el otro hasta que se corrían.

 

Zayn sugiriendo que intentaran comerse el culo era un gran puto salto viendo a lo que estaban acostumbrados a hacer.

 

—Prometo que va a estar bien —dijo Zayn, con la voz extrañamente indiferente teniendo en cuenta lo desesperadas que parecían sus palabras—. Y no eres tú el que va a hacer la parte difícil. Solo tienes que tumbarte y disfrutar. Soy yo el que tendrá la lengua en tu...

 

—Zayn —lo interrumpió Louis—. Me estás tomando el pelo. No quieres hacerme eso enserio, ¿verdad?

 

Tenía que estar de broma. ¿Cómo podía ser algo agradable para él comerle el culo a su amigo?

 

Zayn se encogió de hombros, y luego asintió.

 

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué vas a sacar de todo esto? —preguntó Louis, confuso.

 

—Me gusta hacérselo a las chicas, y quiero saber si es igual de divertido hacerlo con un tío. Podemos decir que es otro experimento, si es de lo que tienes miedo.

 

—No tengo miedo, ¡idiota! Si de verdad quieres meterme la lengua, adelante, pero no me vengas lloriqueando si no puedes correrte, porque de ninguna manera voy a devolverte el favor.

 

Entonces, Louis se bajó los pantalones y se giró para ponerse boca abajo en la cama. Esperó a que su amigo le tocase. Estaba bastante cachondo, esa era la cosa, y lo había estado desde la primera calada. Parecía que su cuerpo había empezado a asociar el fumar con los orgasmos, así que ahora no podía hacer lo uno sin lo otro.

 

Oyó el chirrido de los muelles del colchón y el sonido del edredón mientras Zayn se movía, pero pasaron unos momentos antes de que Louis sintiese algo. Y cuando lo hizo, fue algo húmedo sobre la parte posterior de su muslo. Eso hizo que se apoyara sobre los codos, sorprendido, girándose un poco para ver qué cojones estaba pasando.

 

Zayn se estaba poniendo sobre él, con una toalla húmeda en las manos y una mirada de curiosidad en la cara.

 

—Tengo que limpiarte primero, no voy a chuparte nada sin saber cuándo ha sido la última vez que te has lavado.

 

—Esto es una puta locura —gruñó Louis, pero levantó el culo un poco para darle mayor accesibilidad a Zayn—. Estás como una cabra. Si estás cachondo podemos hacer lo de siempre, ¿vale? Incluso hacer un sesenta y nueve.

 

—Si no quieres que hagamos esto puedo parar. ¿Estás bien?

 

Cuando Louis sintió el paño húmedo contra su piel, dijo:

 

—Sí, es solo... —Escondió la cara contra sus brazos, con la esperanza de que Zayn no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Me da... un poco de vergüenza... tenerte tan cerca de ahí. Una lengua es algo completamente diferente a un dedo o dos.

 

—No hay nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte cuando soy yo el que lo ha sugerido.

 

Zayn puso la palma de la mano sobre el omóplato de Louis, para animarlo a que se tumbara, acariciando su cintura cuando ya estuvo boca abajo de nuevo.

 

Louis lo miró y observó los labios de su amigo antes de sentirlos contra los suyos.

 

Eso era a lo que estaba acostumbrado... a la rudeza de la boca de Zayn y la sedosidad húmeda de su lengua, una de las manos de su amigo enredada en su pelo y la otra en el mentón para mantenerlo como él quería y le gustaba. Era algo extraño de lo que se había dado cuenta cuando empezaron todo esto, que le gustaba que le dijesen qué hacer. Le gustaba que lo agarrasen y lo llevasen al límite, podía correrse en cuestión de segundos cuando Zayn lo agarraba por las muñecas y se las sujetaba por encima de la cabeza.

 

Louis no sabía exactamente cuando se había puesto duro, pero consiguió que Zayn se echara un poco hacia atrás con una sonrisita en los labios.

 

Zayn deslizó los nudillos por su barbilla y dijo:

 

—Me encanta que te guste tanto besar. Me gusta como estás después de que te bese. Siempre preparado.

 

—¿Preparado para qué? —preguntó Louis en un murmullo.

 

Zayn sonrió.

 

—Para cualquier cosa.

 

Entonces empujó a Louis hasta que estuvo de nuevo apoyado en su estómago. Lo que le recordó a Louis lo que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Pero ahora ya no era de preocupación, su polla aún necesitaba atención, ahora totalmente interesada por lo que Zayn iba a hacer con su boca, sus labios y su lengua.

 

Louis podía sentir la respiración de Zayn contra la parte posterior de sus muslos, y se sobresaltó un poco cuando Zayn le cubrió las nalgas con las palmas de las manos y sus pulgares se deslizaron hacia la parte más interna.

 

—¿Están frías? —murmuró Zayn, y Louis cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la frente en su antebrazo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

Zayn rozó su agujero con la yema del dedo, y después con la punta.

 

A eso se dedicó, a deslizarlo y arrastrarlo pero sin meterlo dentro, y Louis notó la necesidad de que le llenara... con cualquier cosa.

 

Y justo cuando Louis abrió la boca para pedirle a Zayn que se diera prisa, sintió la lengua de su amigo pasando directamente por su agujero, presionando hacia dentro ligeramente.

 

A Louis se le aceleró la respiración, y Zayn se retiró.

 

—¿Por qué paras? —soltó, y se estiró para mirar hacia atrás.

 

—¿Puedo... puedes ponerte boca arriba? Quiero verte la cara, así no está bien. Las chicas siempre están boca arriba cuando se lo hago, con las piernas sobre mis hombros. Necesito tus muslos a los lados de mi cara, es lo que más me pone. Me gusta sentir el calor y la humedad en las mejillas.

 

—¡Vale! —resopló Louis, enfadado—. Me voy a girar, pero será mejor que no te estés imaginando que soy una tía.

 

—Claro que no —dijo Zayn, y hora que Louis estaba de cara a él, pudo ver su ceño fruncido—. Sé que eres tú, enserio.

 

A Louis le ardían tanto las mejillas que se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada y se tapó los ojos con los antebrazos, luego apoyó los pies para poder subir la cadera.

 

—No sé como voy a mantenerme así. Duele.

 

—Pon las piernas sobre mis hombros, ¿vale? Hay una posición que vi en un vídeo...

 

—¡Por Dios, Zayn! —gruñó Louis mientras hacía lo que su amigo había dicho—. No soy una estrella porno, tío, ni un contorsionista.

 

Zayn se rio, y Louis no pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces Zayn puso las manos por detrás de las rodillas de Louis y lo levantó aún más, haciendo que le doliera la espalda antes de que lo bajase un poco. Notó las rodillas de su amigo contra la parte baja de su espalda, y tenía el culo apoyado en sus muslos.

 

—Voy a inclinarme un poco para que puedas poner las rodillas en mis hombros —lo avisó Zayn—. Así estaremos más cómodos.

 

Así que Zayn hizo lo que había dicho, y el dolor de la espalda de Louis volvió, pero ya no era tan malo, porque tenía la boca de Zayn a escasos centímetros de su polla y poder ver a su amigo entre sus muslos era bastante increíble. Increíblemente sexy.

 

Zayn sonrió, y plantó las manos en las nalgas de Louis, y lo empujó hacia él mientras agachaba la cabeza lo suficiente como para que Louis ya no viera su cara, solo su pelo.

 

Después Louis sintió su lengua de nuevo, así que dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para aliviar el dolor de su cuello.

 

Y sí que se sentía bien tener los labios de su amigo besándole y la punta de su lengua empujando suavemente hacia dentro de su cuerpo.

 

Era algo increíblemente íntimo, que era lo que había asustado a Louis en un principio, pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo bueno que era. Tenía la piel ardiendo por todas partes con la necesidad de que lo tocaran, haciendo que los lugares por los que Zayn le acariciaba, quemasen.

 

Zayn le estaba sobando en muslo derecho con una mano y la otra la tenía pegada a su nalga izquierda, su lengua se iba introduciendo lentamente en su cuerpo, con la nariz hundida en su piel... todo eso junto, lo estaba consumiendo.

 

Entonces, su amigo gimió, un pequeño sonido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, y vibró a través de Louis, desde la piel que lamía su amigo, pasando por su columna vertebral hasta bajar directamente hasta su entrepierna.

 

Los gemidos de Zayn siempre eran sexys, profundos y guturales; altos y desesperados otros, pero ese sonido había sido completamente diferente, salvaje.

 

Louis aún podía sentir el primer gemido de su amigo recorriéndole la piel cuando Zayn soltó un jadeo, y luego otro, mientras intentaba meter su lengua en el interior de Louis lo más que podía.

 

—Joder —soltó Louis con voz ronca, y sintió los dedos de Zayn clavándose más en su piel. Y él apretó los muslos sin querer, apretando las mejillas de su amigo, y eso solo hizo que el chico que tenía entre sus piernas gimiera más alto. Lo que le recordó a Louis lo que le había dicho sobre las chicas, como le gustaba sentir la humedad en su cara, y eso le hizo sentirse increíblemente celoso. De repente, se sintió abrumado por la necesidad de recordarle a Zayn a quién tenía contra su lengua—. Tío, esto es genial. Una puta... pasada —resopló Louis, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Zayn jadeó—. ¿A ti te gusta? ¿Te gusta tener la lengua metida en mi culo? Porque eres increíble. Has nacido para esto. Méteme un dedo, ¿vale? Sería... —Louis soltó el aliento de repente, a la vez que Zayn dejaba de apretarle las nalgas en lugar de acercarse más a su entrada—. Sería increíble. Una...

 

—Cállate —gruñó Zayn contra su piel. Después resopló un—: Joder. —E introdujo un dedo en el interior de Louis, dejando la cara pegada a su pierna, de forma que Louis pudiera sentir su barba en el interior del muslo—. Hablas demasiado cuando estás cachondo. Te crees un machote, ¿no? —Añadió otro dedo junto al primero, negándose a profundizar lo suficiente como para que sus paredes empezasen a dilatarse—. ¿Quieres saber cómo lo siento? Es sorprendente. Increíble tenerte retorciéndote con lo que te hago con la lengua. Es más sexy que hacérselo a las chicas, incluso sin la humedad. Lo único que hay húmedo en tu piel es mi saliva, y me estás poniendo más cachondo que nunca. Estás tan mojado, Lou, y es por mi culpa.

 

Zayn empujó sus dedos, metiéndoselos hasta el fondo, y Louis gritó por el dolor. Pero era bueno, brusco, y Louis sintió como llegaban a tocar su próstata justo antes de que Zayn los sacase para poder volver a sustituirlos por su lengua.

 

Después Louis sintió la mano que había estado dentro de él envolverle la base de la polla y subir hacia arriba, y se corrió tan fuertemente y de forma tan repentina que no se había dado cuenta de lo que Zayn estaba haciendo hasta que sintió que había dejado caer sus piernas y tenía el culo de nuevo apoyado en los muslos de su amigo, el otro chico masturbándose con furia, viendo a Louis hecho polvo contra su cuerpo, jadeando sin parar.

 

—Joder, Zayn... —gimió Louis, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la mano de su amigo—. Puta locura. Ha sido...

 

—¿Increíble? —gruñó Zayn, con la voz quebrada.

 

Louis miró hacia arriba, desde la mano hasta los ojos de Zayn, y su amigo solo tardó unos segundos en cerrarlos y correrse sobre el pecho de Louis.

 

—Oh... mmhhm... Lou...

 

Zayn se desplomó hacia atrás, dejando caer las manos sobre su estómago, que subía y bajaba con rapidez a causa de sus respiraciones.

 

Cuando se relajó, Louis preguntó:

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

—Sí —se rio Zayn—. Aunque los brazos me están matando. Me duelen de tenerte así cogido.

 

—Lo siento —resopló Louis—. Entonces, supongo que no sucederá de nuevo...

 

Zayn levantó la cabeza de súbito, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras preguntaba:

 

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio? Pero... ha estado increíble, ¿no?

 

—Sí —dijo Louis, apoyándose en los codos. Lo que lo hizo ver todo el semen que tenía en su pecho e hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta que iba que tener que levantarse en algún momento para limpiarse.

 

—Pero... —Zayn parecía nervioso, las cejas enarcadas al máximo. No había captado la ironía en las palabras de Louis—. ¿Qué ha ido mal?

 

—Nada —le aseguró Louis con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, tío, ha estado muy, muy bien. Un poco extraño, pero bueno. En realidad, no puedo creérme lo mucho que me ha gustado.

 

Zayn dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad, y se dejó caer otra vez contra el colchón.

 

—Joder, menos mal. Por un momento creí que se me había dado como el culo. Lo que hubiera sido una mierda, porque a mí me ha gustado.

 

—Has estado increíble, no te subestimes —dijo Louis, y le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en un muslo. Porque eso era lo que hacían los amigos, ¿no? Apoyarse mutuamente—. Eres un buen amigo.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—He dicho que eres un buen amigo.

 

—Te he oído, pero... vale —gruñó Zayn. Luego, se sentó correctamente, y se pasó una mano por la cara.

 

Louis lo observó, notando la línea tensa en la que se habían convertido sus labios.

 

—¿Qué te pasa?

 

—Solo... no sé. Estoy pensando. Aunque no sé si me gusta mucho lo que me ronda la cabeza, la verdad.

 

Louis también se sentó, removiéndose por la rigidez de su pecho; el líquido se le estaba secando.

 

—Cuéntame.

 

Zayn lo miró a los ojos durante un par de segundos, inspiró con fuerza por la nariz y se levantó, buscando a su alrededor hasta que cogió una de las cervezas que habían llevado a la habitación.

 

—Solo es que creo que me ha gustado demasiado, eso es todo.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Louis.

 

—Pues... que me ha gustado hacerte eso más que hacérselo a las chicas. ¿Qué dice eso de mí, eh?

 

—No tiene por qué significar que seas gay.

 

—Ya, ¿pero y si lo significa?

 

—Pues entonces, estaría bien —dijo Louis, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—¿Y qué pasa si quiero casarme con un hombre, eso está bien también?

 

—¡Pues claro! —dijo Louis, levantándose de la cama porque Zayn estaba empezando a caminar de un lado a otro,nervioso.

 

—¿Y si es por eso por lo que no puedo imaginarme con una novia, con una mujer, porque lo que quiero en verdad es un marido?

 

—Está completamente bien, colega, ¿vale? ¿Y qué si eres gay? ¿A quién le importa?

 

Zayn dejó de pasearse y miró a Louis.

 

—¿A ti te importa?

 

Louis pestañeó.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿A ti te importaría que fuera gay? ¿Dejarías de ser mi amigo, dejarías de hacer esto conmigo cuando fumamos?

 

—Zayn, yo...

 

—Olvídalo —gruñó, dejándose caer en la cama.

 

—No, ¡por supuesto que no voy a olvidarlo!

 

—Pues entonces, déjalo.

 

—¡No! Me parece bien que seas gay, no me importa que lo seas. Sigues siendo tú, no me importa donde metas la polla.

 

—Siempre y cuando no sea en ti, ¿no? —soltó con una risa que pareció más una suspiro.

 

—Todo lo que hemos hecho me ha gustado, ¿vale? —le aseguró Louis—. No estoy flipando, así que deja de intentar alejarme de ti. —Louis se sentó a su lado, poniendo su mano en la parte superior del muslo de Zayn, con la esperanza de hacer que levantara la vista y lo mirara. Zayn aún tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, negándose a ceder—. Aún quiero hacer estás cosas, si quieres, ¿vale? Que seas gay no me va a hacer quererlo menos. No tengo... miedo, o lo que sea. ¿Lo pillas?

 

—Sí. —Zayn suspiró—. Ni siquiera sé si soy gay, ¿sabes? Solo... estoy preocupado porque me guste más que a ti. Que solo lo estés haciendo por ser un buen amigo o algo así.

 

Louis se rio, y tuvo solo unos segundos para plantearse si había sido una respuesta inapropiada, hasta que Zayn le miró y sonrió.

 

—Me gusta, no te preocupes. Estoy siendo tan egoísta como tú, diciendo que sí a todos orgasmos sin ataduras. Me gusta lo que hacemos —concluyó Louis.

 

Zayn abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, hasta que se miró las manos:

 

—Bien. Deberíamos salir y ver a la gente. Niall se va a cabrear si no lo hacemos.

 

Louis sabía que probablemente debía de preguntarle a Zayn sobre ese pequeño momento de duda que había tenido, podía ver que había algo más que le preocupaba, pero pensó que no era el momento adecuado. Así que, en su lugar, sonrió y le apretó la rodilla a su amigo antes de coger la toalla que había usado antes Zayn, pero esta vez para limpiarse el pecho.

 

Se detuvo cuando notó los dedos de Zayn en su barbilla, dejando que su amigo tirara de él; y se besaron.

 

Solo fue un pequeño roce de labios, que duró un segundo como mucho, pero fue Zayn el que rompió el contacto para murmurar:

 

—Gracias.

 

Después, salió de la habitación, dejando a Louis solo, preguntándose qué había ocurrido, y si las cosas estaban realmente bien entre ellos.

 


End file.
